My Personal Chef
by MinyaPunchers
Summary: Maggie Jackson is a culinary artist & master baker that finds herself desperate for a guinea pig. As fate would have it her wish is granted by one Carlos Garcia, goofball and lover of sweets. Will she be able to fulfill his sweet tooth? Or will her dreams crumble? Find out in this 5 chapter short story filled with laughs & tears. Rated M for language, angst and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Greetings to those that have stopped by! This is the second in a series of various 'Big Time Rush' stories that I'm nearly completed with. Like the previous story, _Tutor Me_ (which doesn't have to be read first to understand this one, but if you haven't read it, check it out anyways), this is another five chapter short story centered around another BTR member and an original OC. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy and take a moment to review, critic, etc. Thanks for stopping by and taking the time to give this story a once over! =)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to 'Big Time Rush' whatsoever; just the story/OC I came up with.

 **Chapter 1**

"C'mon guys! It's just up ahead, trust the nose!" Carlos exclaimed as he turned down another hallway. His best friends Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and James Diamond trudged behind while lugging around their hockey equipment.

"Ya know," Logan began, "there are so many hidden passages in this school with closets that have yet been discovered. Why don't we 'discover' one for Carlos?" Logan suggested while using air quotes.

"Why do you know this?!" James yelled, earning a 'shhhh' from Kendall.

"Keep in mind we are still in a school after hours. We may have had practice as an excuse, but that was an hour ago." Kendall hissed as he tried to keep up with Carlos.

"One more turn guys! I can taste the chocolate!" Carlos yelled back as he all but ran down another hall then went to the right.

"Damnit Carlos! We can't smell-" James began.

"Wait!" Logan paused. "I can smell something now," he then sniffed the air then the others did the same.

"Are those chocolate chip cookies? They smell like the ones Mama Knight makes," James whispered.

"No, it smells like her snickerdoodles," Kendall stated. "Where's Carlos?"

"He went down there!" James pointed then took off. Kendall and Logan abandoned their equipment and ran off as well. Once they rounded the corner, Kendall and Logan ran into James standing in a doorway, mouth agape. Looking inside, there were plates upon plates of different sweets from brownies to cookies to cakes. Carlos, who made it there first, was already elbow deep in the sweets.

"Ermahgerd guys! There's soooooo muscdh stuffgh!" Carlos said happily, mouth full.

"If Carlos doesn't make it in hockey, he would have a promising career as a blood hound," Logan stated. Kendall and James nodded in agreement as they entered the room and followed Carlos' lead. James went for the cookies while Kendall and Logan went for the brownies. They each 'oooed' and 'ahhed' after each bite, each item becoming better than the last. Each of the guys were so lost in dessert euphoria, they didn't notice another person had entered the room.

"Ya'll better have money to pay for what you've eaten or else you all will be baked into the next batch," a girl stated, her voice echoing around the room. They guys paused and rotated towards the doorway. The source of the voice belonged to a girl about their age; she had long dark hair pulled up into a high pony tail, chocolate brown eyes, and tanned skin.

"Uh…" they each replied, looking between her angered expression and the large wooden spoon clenched in her hand.

"Now now Jackson, I'm sure if we bake them into the next batch, they won't taste as good now will they?" Another woman popped in next to her, speaking with a French accent. The younger girl shook her head lightly, eyes still trained on the guys, not missing when one of them snickered at the mention of her name.

"Jackson? Isn't that a male name?" Carlos laughed, spiting some food in the process.

"Carlos!" Logan hissed while Kendall smacked him.

"That's my surname you putts! And your name is Carlos? By the looks of you, I'd say you were a Diego or a Hector…maybe a Fernando con Rico y Arroz."

"That last one means rice!" Carlos huffed.

"Anyways!" The older woman stepped in. "Boys, since you took it upon yourselves to have a few samples, I see it's only fair for you to help in the bake sale this evening. Unless, ya'll have other plans?" Each of the guys opened their mouths to protest, "No? Great then! Aprons are in that side cabinet by the window and there is a sink in here for you to wash up!" She exclaimed happily.

"Madam LaRoux, can't you just give them detention instead? I can handle this on my own!" The girl pleaded. Each of the guys' eyes widened at the mention of detention…that would interfere with hockey practice.

The woman sighed, "Jackson, I have no doubt that you can handle this, but you saw how much they ate…you will need a few more batches done while they man the table," she replied softly and straightened her stance. Her face went stern as she faced the boys. "Now, I will have no more argument over this, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," they each murmured.

"Bien! Now I need you two," she pointed to Logan and Kendall, "to take a few trays and come with me. As for you," she pointed to James and Carlos, "you will stay here and do whatever Jackson tells you. Are we clear?" They each nodded. "Ok, let's move it! We have only an hour left!" She said before grabbing a few trays. Logan and Kendall waved them off as they followed suit and left the room.

Jackson huffed loudly and turned to face the remaining pair. Carlos was licking his fingers and James kept playing with his hair. She rolled her eyes and looked out the hall to make sure they were truly gone.

"Ok, regardless of what the Madam said, I really don't need ya'll here. So, if you could just start transporting some of the goodies downstairs, that would be great. We are set up on the first floor in front of the gym, I'm sure it shouldn't be too hard for you to find," she said as she washed up and began prepping.

"Works for me! Let's move Carlos," James exclaimed. He grabbed a few trays of cookies and headed to the door. Carlos on the other hand, didn't show as much enthusiasm. James paused once he realized his friend wasn't following. "Carlos, grab something and let's move."

"Listen to your friend Carlitos," she replied huffily. She was now cracking some eggs in two different bowls and searching the cabinets for more flour.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up," Carlos responded. James shrugged and left the room. Carlos pivoted and faced Jackson, whose back was to him. "What do you need boss lady?"

Jackson faced Carlos with a raised brow, "I need you to stay out of my way." She responded sharply.

"Look, I'm sorry if I gave a crappy first impression-" she snorted in response, "but I would very much like to help." Carlos pleaded. She ceased moving and turned to look at Carlos, sizing him up.

Jackson just looked at him then back at the bowls and back again, mentally weighing the pros and cons. Thanks to him and his friends, she now had to make another batch of fudge brownies, chocolate chip cookies, and peanut butter bars within an hour. She sighed then nodded reluctantly.

"Do as I say and this will run smoothly, are we clear?"

"Perfectly!" He grinned happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. She rolled her eyes and instructed him to measure out everything. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she did appreciate Carlos' help even if he didn't level out the flour correctly or the constant sticking his finger in the dough.

"Dang it Carlos! I swear I'm gonna chop that finger off!" She exclaimed before smacking his hand with a spatula and rinsing out the bowl. He yelped in response, but smiled nonetheless truly enjoying the other girl's company.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think the dough could taste just as good as the actual dessert," he replied as he washed his hands again. Her lips twitched at his words as she held a smile back. "Did you want me to take the cookies out now?"

"Yes please," Carlos slid on a pair of oven mitts before opening the oven and retrieving a large tray of chocolate chip cookies. His mouth watered and he was tempted to just grab the fresh cookie, even if that meant getting hit the spatula. He looked behind him to see the girl's back to him, washing the last of the dishes.

'Just one, just one…' he said to himself as he attempted to grab a small cookie. In a flash, Jackson was there, spatula at the ready. "Arg!" He yelled. "How did you even know?!" She smiled and wiped the spatula then laid it on the counter.

"I have a ten year old brother who is a lot like you and is also a sampler of my sweets," she stated smugly. "You both have something else in common, neither one of you know how to freaking ask!"

"Probably because you'd say no," he stuck his tongue out at her. She straightened her stance and put her hands on her hips.

"Try me."

"Ok, can I have one?" He asked hopeful.

"Nope! Now, grab a few trays and let's head to the gym."

* * *

"Oh my dear, the bake sale was a hit! And we sold EVERYTHING, congratulations!" Madam LaRoux exclaimed. She pulled Jackson in for a hug and the other grinned from ear to ear. The guys however were slouched on some nearby benches, utterly spent after having hockey practice and staying an additional two hours on top of that.

"Merci Madam," she replied happily. She faced the guys and did a not so subtle curtsey. "And thank you as well. But Madam, I'm afraid that you are incorrect."

"Whatever do you mean my dear?" Madam LaRoux asked. Jackson smiled again and went behind the table. In her arms was a mixed tray of brownies, cookies, and a few cakes.

"It seems that this tray was forgotten and I just can't help but wonder who may take them," she smiled.

"Dibs!" They each shouted as they moved forward and quickly ingested various sweets.

"Yes, I wonder the same thing," Madam LaRoux said thickly. "Anyways, the janitors said that they would clean up the rest of this so you are free to go. Congrats again my dear, you're one step closer to the bake off." She winked. "And you four, thank you for helping. See you on Monday Jackson!" She called back as she headed to the parking lot.

No less than 5 minutes later, the boys slouched again due to sugar overload. "Usually when a person ingests that amount of sugar, they bounce against the walls until they crash; I guess it has an opposite effect on teenage boys." Jackson giggled.

"Ugh." They each groaned. She laughed again and turned away to head home as well, then paused and pivoted back towards them.

"Thanks for helping by the way, I'm sure being the sporty guys you are, detention would just kill your souls," she said dramatically; they barely moved, but managed to nod.

"Yes it would, hockey is our life!" Carlos exclaimed.

Jackson smirked at him, "and is hockey your way home this evening?" Carlos opened his mouth then closed it quickly. "C'mon boys, I have a jeep." She said, heading to the parking lot. Sensing they weren't following, she yelled over her shoulder, "hurry the hell up before I change my mind!"

The boys quickly got up, grabbed their bags, and followed the girl to her vehicle. Carlos moved to the front first while James, Kendall, and Logan squeezed in the back. One by one, they each gave directions to their homes. Kendall and Logan were dropped off first followed by James, leaving Carlos for last.

As it turned out, Carlos lived a good block away from Jackson and the latter was relieved she didn't have to go too far out like she did for James. Without his group, Carlos was light with the chit chat and extremely nervous being alone with a girl.

"I swear this town keeps getting smaller and smaller." Jackson mumbled as she pulled up to Carlos' driveway. "Is your mother's name Sylvia Montoya?"

"Uhm, that's her maiden name. Why do you ask?" Carlos asked, confused by the girl's interest.

She gave a faint smile. "She was my mother's best friend back in school,"

"Was?" Carlos asked cautiously, noticing the strain on Jackson's face.

"My mother's been dead for ten years," she stated dryly.

"Oh, I'm sor-"

"Don't; please spare me your sentiment," she snapped. Her nostrils flared as she took deep breaths through her nose and out her mouth. "I think you should head inside, thank you again."

"Uh, anytime," he replied awkwardly, shuffling out of the vehicle. "See you at school?" She nodded and he shut the door then headed up the pathway to the door.

"Hey Carlos!" She shouted, making him jump and turn around.

"Yeah?" he called back.

She smirked and leaned over the passenger seat, "did you really mean that?"

He gave her a puzzled look before answering. "Did I mean what?" She laughed at the way he was looking at her.

"Would you be willing to help me out with my baking?" She asked. Carlos thought it over and nodded quickly.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged.

A spark went off and her eyes lit up, smirking widely at a confused Carlos. "Have a good night Carlos." She replied simply then drove way. Carlos stood there for a few moments just staring down the street till her tail-lights disappeared. Shaking his head, he turned and went inside his house.

Jackson on the other hand was extremely giddy the entire way home. Once inside, she skipped to her brother who was playing a video game. She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek.

"Ew, gross sissy!" He whined.

"Oh, you love it. Did you eat?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, I had dinner with the Smiths and Michelle left ten minutes ago," he replied, eyes glued to the screen.

"Did you do your homework there too?" She asked.

He groaned, "yes and it's in my book bag if you want to check."

"Nah, I believe you kiddo," she smiled as she gulped her water. "Dad call yet?" He sighed and shook his head. She walked over and pushed a button to pause his game. "He'll call soon ok? The time zones are different so it may take time getting used to it. And then he'll be home, just a few more weeks, ok kid?" she said as she hugged him close.

"I know, I know," he brother sighed. "Why does dad have to be in the Navy sissy?"

"Someone has to do it, JJ…" she replied in the same flat tone, having said it so many times before. She pressed the button on his controller to resume his game and headed upstairs. "You got another half hour aight!" She called from her room.

"But it's a Friday night Maggie!" He whined.

"I don't care!" She yelled back just before shutting her door. Maggie flopped on her bed and began breathing heavily like she had done earlier.

Since her dad was deployed somewhere for yet another month, Maggie was stressing out more than normal. She was in her final few weeks of high school and various deadlines were approaching fast. Her G.P.A. was 3.5 and her test scores were near perfection…yet all her college applications remained stacked on her desk, not even post marked.

She didn't want to go to a University…no, refused to even consider the idea; Maggie was working on attending a culinary school or even a simple baking internship, something she's been passionate about since she was a child. But doing anything even close to that would mean leaving Minnesota and her family behind; she wasn't sure if she was ready to do something so selfish, especially to her brother.

She groaned and sat up on her bed. Turning slightly, she picked up a framed picture from a nightstand; a picture of her mother. "Mom, what do I do?" she asked. And at that moment, a ping sounded from her computer. She placed the picture back on her nightstand and went to her desk. Shaking the mouse a few times, the screen came to life and displayed her myspace page.

*ONE NEW MESSAGE*

She clicked the little envelope and seeing the name, she smiled as she read the message:

 _So, ur name is Maggie? Cute, it suits you =) uhm, hope u let me in on ur plans soon…the anticipation is killing meh! Ttyl! =P_

"What a dork." She said aloud as she re-read the message, "and a very promising guinea pig."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Both Maggie and Carlos spent the greater part of the remaining night chatting on yahoo. The better part of the evening consisted of sharing each other's interests and random stories. Maggie learned that Carlos had two older sisters that are twins while in turn, Carlos learned about how she grew up quickly when her mother died.

 _ **CarlosLovesCorndogs14**_ : _When r u gonna tell me the plan missy?_

 _ **MLJ-0215**_ : _Why my dear boy, I have no idea what you speak of._

 _ **CarlosLovesCorndogs14**_ _: I bet ur smirking right now, meanie!_ =(

Her mouth fell open at the comment as he began typing something else.

 _ **CarlosLovesCorndogs14**_ : _Can I start calling u Draco? Or Malfoy?!_

 _ **MLJ-0215**_ : _I resent that you bloody Weasley!_

 _ **CarlosLovesCorndogs14**_ : =O _I resent that! If anything, I am a Potter!_

 _ **MLJ-0215**_ : _Psh, what ev'_

 _ **CarlosLovesCorndogs14**_ : _…_

Carlos' fingers hovered over his keyboard for moment then he noticed the time.

 _ **CarlosLovesCorndogs14**_ : _It's 2 in the morning…_

 _ **MLJ-0215**_ : _Yes and it is dark outside Mister Potter, what are you doing up so late?!_

 _ **CarlosLovesCorndogs14**_ : _Talking to a crazy Malfoy_ =P

She rolled her eyes at this and began typing again, smiling at his many emoticons.

 _ **MLJ-0215**_ : _Want to talk later since it's past your bedtime?_

 _ **CarlosLoveCorndogs14**_ : _Ha! I have no bedtime! But I do have to be up in 4 hrs. for hockey practice…_

 _ **MLJ-0215**_ : _Seriously?! Why didn't you say anything?!_

 _ **CarlosLovesCorndogs14**_ : _I was enjoying the chat too much ;) ttyl Malfoy!_

**CarlosLovesCorndogs14 has signed off

Maggie yawned and signed off as well. Already dressed in her pajamas, she climbed into bed, and pulled her blanket to her chin. Breathing deeply, she then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, smiling.

* * *

The sun was peaking on the horizon as a young Johnny Jackson snuck into his big sister's room. Seeing that she was snoozing away, he smiled and crept further to the center of her room. He carefully climbed onto her bed and straightened himself, ready to pounce. Once it was 7:00 on the dot, he jumped and landed on Maggie who proceeded to thrash around.

"What in the Hell?!" Maggie screamed aloud; she was close to tossing the person across the room.

"It's free comic book day sissy!" He brother exclaimed. She sighed loudly and lie still on her bed.

"You jumped on my bed and attacked me at the butt crack of dawn for a free comic?" She asked dryly.

"I didn't attack you! And no…I need help with my costume too!"

"Ugh, dangit bro! Do you have an idea how early it is?! I didn't get to sleep much last night!"

"Whhhhhhhhhy? Is it because you were talking to a boy all night?" He taunted. Maggie sat up straight and eyed him closely.

"How did you know?" She questioned. Johnny said nothing at first, but only stared at his sister.

Then slowly, he smirked widely before speaking, "I didn't…but thanks for sharing." He stuck his tongue out at Maggie as she glared at him in return.

"When did you become so sneaky and clever?" She wondered.

"From the best of course!" He smiled as he hugged her close. "C'mon! I can't get my web blaster to work!" He screamed, jumping off the bed, and running out of the room. Maggie sighed as she swung her legs over and rose from the bed knowing it was going to be a long day.

Three hours later after fixing her brother's web blaster, sewing a few tears in his Spiderman costume, and preparing then eating breakfast (cheesy scrambled eggs, homemade buttermilk biscuits, and fried bacon), they were currently waiting in line at Comic Kings of Minnesota with the other nerds, geeks, and cosplayers of the area.

"When does this damn store open?" Maggie grumbled as she bounced from one foot to the other.

"In another half hour…" her brother replied bouncing up and down as well but for different reasons.

"Kid, you said that a half hour ago, and the half hour before that-"

"Then maybe you should stop asking sissy!" He whined. Maggie glared at her brother and began thinking of what it would be like to be an only child.

"I know where you sleep child, I'd watch it if I were you," she growled. Johnny rolled his eyes and turned to face his sister.

"My apologies madam," he bowed mockingly, "but you are being a royal buzz kill!" She still glared and he quickly changed tactics. "Can't you be excited?" He pleaded.

"Keep in mind you woke me up at five in the damn morning…" she said under her breath.

"You could've left me here…" he began.

"And leave you alone with all of these weirdos? Ha! Very unlikely…plus, dad would kill me," she shrugged.

"Hey! I resent that remark!" A voice piped in. Knowing the voice, she turned to see four boys coming her way, one slighter shorter than the rest, leading the pack.

"No…" she said aloud as they neared, realizing who they were.

"Good morning Malfoy, fancy seeing you here," Carlos winked. Maggie's mouth fell open as she eyed Carlos, in costume. Actually, all four of them were in costume:

Kendall was dressed in red, white, and blue with a large circular object on his arm. James was in a bright red and gold metallic suit with a helmet and from where Maggie stood, it appeared that his chest shined brighter than the rest of him. Logan looked simple enough dressed in a scientist's outfit from the thin rimmed glasses to the white lab coat, except he wore very large green gloves that was the size of her head. And lastly, Carlos the oddest of all; he was wearing a blonde wig with an aviator like sliver helmet, a red cape, and a dark suit.

"I'm in the fucking twilight zone," she said aloud.

Both Carlos and Johnny gasped, "Language!" they said at the same time then looked at the other, "Jinx! 1-2-3-4-5-6! You owe me a soda!" they yelled.

"Yeap, it's the twilight zone," she said again. Johnny moved to stand in front of his sister as he eyed the others.

"Maggie, how do you know the Avengers?" He asked as he aimed his web blaster.

"Oh she didn't tell you? Your sister is secretly Miss Marvel," Carlos stated in a matter of fact tone.

Johnny scoffed, "she's a blonde Einstein, try again." Maggie rolled her eyes as she moved her hand to block his blaster.

"So was Lady Sif and we all know what happened to her," Logan stated. Johnny lowered his arm, and looked between his sister and the guys.

"Touché…" he replied.

"Ok, are we done?" Maggie asked as she directed her attention the guys. "What are ya'll doing here? Didn't you guys have practice?"

"How do you know about that?" They each asked, aside from Carlos who said they got out a few hours ago.

"On Saturdays, we only practice for a few hours since that's when most of the ice parties take place," Carlos stated. Maggie nodded and resumed bouncing again.

"Dude, is she the one you were talking to last night?" James asked suddenly, remembering how Carlos didn't interact much in their group chat.

Catching on, Johnny also piped in, "he's the reason why you didn't get any sleep?!"

James gasped then bumped Carlos happily, "Nice one Carlos! It was one of those types of chats huh?"

Maggie quickly covered her brother's ears and hissed at James. "Excuse you! Keep in mind that my brother is innocent and only ten!"

"So that gives him another year or so before he starts masturbating?" James asked. Maggie glared at James and Kendall slapped the back of his head. "What the Hell?! Ok, maybe three years tops!" Logan smacked him next. "Dude!"

"Keep in mind that I know where you live now James," Maggie hissed back before removing her hands from her brother's ears. She sighed and rubbed at her temples; she was in dire need of a nap later.

"Look sissy! The line's moving now! See ya guys inside!" Johnny exclaimed as he quickly high fived the four and walked with the line. Maggie shrugged and followed her brother.

Once inside, Maggie had to struggle to keep up with her brother. He mentioned something about finding a certain Ninja Turtles comic and had to search the entire store which was becoming a hassle to keep up with. The place was getting severely full and cramped making breathing a bit difficult as well…lord, where was this damn comic book?!

"I've found it!" Johnny yelled happily. The comic in question was on top of a large bin and Johnny made a quick grab for it as did another. "Let it go!" Maggie rushed at the sound of her brother's voice to see both her brother and another kid holding onto the comic…a kid who was twice the size of her brother.

"Beat it twerp! I need this for my collection!" The kid yelled. Maggie quickly moved forward in order to step in.

"Hey, let go of that comic," another voice spoke up. Carlos heard the spectacle and moved as soon as he saw the other kid. "Unless you want to deal with us," he said as he gestured to Kendall, James, and Logan, "I suggest you let my boy here have the comic. Now,"

Johnny smirked as the other kid let go, "woohoo, you had the call the Avengers, geek,"

"And proud of it!" He shouted back as the older kid walked away. Johnny turned and stuck out his hand to Carlos. "Thanks for that."

Carlos smiled and shook his hand, "anytime kid," he replied then glanced at the comic in question, "Nice choice, the return of Savanti Romero. A little before your time don't ya think?"

"Nope!" He said happily. "Did you get your comic yet?"

"Yes, we all did," Carlos replied, holding up his as did the rest of the guys. He looked over at Maggie, noting her bare hands. "Aren't you getting something?" He asked making her laugh.

"Ha! I'm good, just waiting on my lovely brother to finish so I can go home and bake my troubles away," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Do you guys want to come over? She makes something new every week!" He exclaimed.

"Johnny!" She hissed, glaring at her brother. "I'm sure they have better things to do than-"

"Wait, will you be making stuff like you did at the bake sale?" Carlos interrupted.

"The stuff that tasted like heaven?" Kendall piped in. Both James and Logan wanted to say something but were in the middle of a dessert daydream.

"Yeah! She said she was gonna make a Snickerdoodle cheesecake!" Johnny exclaimed, ignoring his sister. The guys each groaned happily; all of them had a soft spot for Snickerdoodle cookies.

"Damnit Johnny…" Maggie groaned. She faced the five of them and each male had their own puppy dog face…her brother's was always the worse. "Argh! Fine! But you have to do the dishes for me Johnny and nobody can lick the bowl or the spoon!"

"Awwwwwwwwe!" They replied as they followed behind her to the registers.

* * *

"Oh."

"My."

"God!"

"This is AMAZING!"

Each of the guys 'oohed' and 'ahhed' when they took a bite, much like what they did the previous day when they sampled items from the bake sale. She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless and mentally noted to add 'Snickerdoodle cheesecake' to her recipe book.

"I told ya! My sissy makes the best stuff! And there's something new every weekend!" Johnny stated happily. He had been first to finish, as usual, but waited at the table instead of getting a second helping. "Uhm, maybe you guys can come over every Saturday to try them with me?" He asked nervously.

"Johnny-" Maggie began.

"We would love to little buddy." Logan replied, patting the younger boy's back.

"But only if it's ok with sissy," Carlos stated. Maggie turned to glare at Carlos who winked in return.

"Oh yeah…" Johnny replied sadly. "I'll talk to her later," he whispered.

"And I'm saying no!" Maggie said, loud enough for them to hear.

"Awe, c'mon sissy! I get so bored and they are so cool!" Johnny whined.

"Thanks!" They each responded. Maggie rolled her eyes again then an idea popped into her head, making her smirk.

"Uh guys, Malfoy is plotting against us," Carlos laughed. She flipped him off while her brother's back was turned.

"You know what JJ? I'll make you a deal," Johnny smiled at this, "when dad calls…" she began, making Johnny frown, "ask for his permission on this matter since I obviously have no authority. Make sure to let him know that this idea is yours and ONLY YOURS. Understand?"

Johnny frowned a bit more then returned the smirk, "ok sissy, it's a deal." He replied happily, shaking her hand. He moved to pull away but she held on, smirk still in place.

"Don't forget to mention that they are teenage boys…my age to be more specific. Four boys that play hockey," she finished, feeling smug. Johnny's face fell at her last statement and gave one last huff before running upstairs. A slam was heard and Maggie heaved a big sigh.

"Wow. And I thought the battles I had with my sister were intense," Kendall stated. Maggie jumped at his voice having forgotten they were there.

"Yeah, kinda harsh don't ya think?" James asked. She waved him off as she moved to the table to collect their dishes.

"He'll be fine," She said nonchalantly. "He likes to push my buttons and I know how to shut him down…it's our sibling thing,"

"And speaking of siblings, I have a pair to babysit," Logan stated as he rose first with the rest following suit. "Maggie, despite your own wishes, thanks for having us,"

"Yeah, best cheesecake EVER!" Kendall piped in with James nodding in agreement.

"No prob, thanks for being my guinea pigs I guess," she replied as she led them to the door. Carlos was hovering for a moment, occasional glancing up the stairs.

"Carlos? Earth to Carlos!" James shouted.

Carlos was in a daze and snapped his head at his friend's voice, "Huh? Oh, we're leaving?" He asked suddenly then looked at Maggie. "Is it ok if I go say goodbye?" Unsure of why, Maggie nodded. Carlos grinned then ran up the stairs taking two at a time.

"Guess we'll meet him outside…" James stated, about to follow behind Kendall and Logan only to be stopped by Maggie.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Maggie asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"Does it have to do with you having a crush on my buddy Carlos?" James asked point blank. Maggie was shocked outright by the question and stammered a bit in response. Her cheeks heated up and she gaped at James who began to laugh.

Maggie smacked him and he squeaked, prepared to block another blow.

"Sorry, it was just too easy," he chuckled as he rubbed his arm. "What were you gonna ask?"

"What's Carlos' favorite dessert?" She blurted out. James smiled then shrugged.

"He'll eat pretty much anything you throw at him. He loves food and doesn't play favorites too often…" He paused, hearing the sound of a door closing then looked up to see Carlos rushing down the stairs. "But, he does hold a torch for chocolate and corndogs,"

Maggie nodded with a big smile, "thank you." She whispered. James smiled back and muttered a quick 'welcome' just as Carlos made an appearance.

"Hey guys?" He asked, looking between the two.

"Hey buddy! Maggie was just telling me that she will be playing with chocolate next week." James stated with a wink. Carlos' eyes went wide and he jumped on the balls of his feet. "Anyways! Thank you again Maggie and Carlos, see ya in the car!" James stated as he made a quick escape, leaving the pair alone.

"So…chocolate dessert next week?!" Carlos asked happily. Maggie nodded, feeling awkward. "Please save me some,"

"Of course, anything for my favorite guinea pigs,"

"And we are forever grateful…I love having my own personal chef," he said happily.

"Speaking of personal, may I ask why you wanted to speak with my brother?"

"Oh yes! He will be apologizing to you and once he gets permission from your very strict Navy dad, you will be seeing a lot more of us," he said in the same happy tone.

"And this isn't just because of my amazing baking skills is it?" Maggie asked.

Carlos gave her a crooked grin and there was this mysterious glint in his eyes, "that's partially it…there is something else we'll be doing too,"

"And that will be?" Maggie pressed on.

"That my dear Malfoy will be my secret, for now at least."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mademoiselle Jackson, please stay for a moment," Madam LaRoux called out just as Maggie was about to leave for the day. She nodded and moved forward to her teacher's desk. The teacher in question was grinning from ear to ear, barely containing her excitement at the student.

"Yes Madam? Is something wrong?" The girl asked. In response, Madam LaRoux jumped from around her desk and pulled Maggie into a tight hug.

"Oh my dear! Congratulations!" She cheered which made the young girl even more confused. Backing away for a moment, she took a moment to think.

"Madam?" She questioned, "what are you…" she paused then quickly realized what her teaching was saying and began to jump around as well. "OH! MY! GOSH! I MADE IT?!" She squealed. Her teacher nodded happily before hugging the girl again.

"Yes mon cher! I sent in your recipe book and your other credentials for the entry and they accepted! I got the response this morning and I was eager to tell you!" She exclaimed. "Oh chérie, you are gonna make it big!"

Maggie curtsied, "merci Madam. And thank you for allowing me to be your apprentice," she stated. Her teacher shook her head and brought a hand to chin, raising it to face her.

"Jackson, you were always gifted, and I merely pushed you along when there wasn't another to do so…I would have hated for a talent to be wasted," she stated as a matter of fact. Maggie gave a small smile and was close to tears, but she held them back like she usually did.

"Merci…" she replied quietly.

"Tut tut, this is a happy thing! You are graduating in a week and you have something already ready for you! Be thankful, you are blessed," Maggie could only nod, not sure how to respond to her teacher's praise. "Now, I expect you to go celebrate! Don't bake, you'll have the summer to do that! Go paint the town, kiss a boy, and enjoy your youth!"

"Ok Madam, thank you again," she said, turning to leave after receiving a thick manila envelope with all the paperwork for the internship.

"And Jackson," she called, pausing Maggie's movements. "Your mother would've been proud of you and if you talk to your father, he will too,"

Maggie ran from her classroom and out of the building before the tears could truly break through.

* * *

She did not shed a single tear. Not one in ten years. Not since her mother died and her brother was born. It's funny that the same day she received the exciting news, happy as can be…she would soon be reminded of the sadness. Her brother's birthday was tomorrow as well as the anniversary of her mother's death. Eleven years. Eleven years of life. Eleven years of death.

It had been a few weeks since she heard the good news of being accepted in the prestigious culinary/baking program in California for the summer. She already graduated, told the guys, her brother, and neighbors the news. Hell, she even called her mother's relatives in Saipan to share the news despite the language barriers they still shared; but the ones that understood were excited and begged for her and her brother to visit.

And for that short time, she was excited. She lied and baked even if the Madam told her not too; it was in her blood and along with cooking, baking wasn't something she could not do. The guys, who were slowly becoming friends to her and her brother as well, were ecstatic for her; they even chipped in and bought her various pampered chef items in congratulations and in return, she baked their favorites.

But like the calm before a storm, she knew that the happiness wouldn't last forever. For one, she knew her very strict, very practical Navy father would never consider flying his only daughter across the country for the summer, alone. And he'll probably be uber pissed that she sent off none of her college applications. He only saw her baking as a hobby and that she needed to buckle down instead of betting her future on sugar and flour.

Then there was her brother…her sweet yet extremely annoying and very loveable baby brother. With her father's soul still signed away to the Navy, who would take care of JJ? She could take him with her, but she wouldn't be focused on the internship whatsoever and she couldn't just uproot him; he was only eleven! Looking at the clock, he technically wouldn't be eleven for another two and a half hours. Despite the sadness that came with the day, she knew that it was a day for another life as well. Groaning, she moved to turn off the lamp at her nightstand and double checked her alarm: 5:00 am.

Maggie was going to do her normal routine for the day: wake up, get dressed, check her brother (he had a tendency to wake up early on his birthday like it was Christmas), make sure Michelle or her mom can pop in to check on JJ in her absence, pick her mother's favorite flowers, lilies, and then head to the cemetery. Then afterwards, she'd come back, and begin planning her brother's birthday; this year, she was planning a surprise party since he claims that nothing can surprise him. Maggie smirked at the thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'My plan was working perfectly', she thought with a small smile as she watched her brother pace. His arms were crossed and his nostrils flared as he glared ahead of him. It was mid-afternoon and Maggie showed no signs of doing anything 'special' for his birthday. Or so her brother thought…

After returning from the cemetery tear free, she stopped by a Cinnabon shop, and picked up breakfast for them. Even though cinnamon buns were his favorite breakfast item, he grew used to having his sister bake them for his birthday, and was less than thrilled when she presented them as his special breakfast birthday treat.

"But I like them better when you bake them…" he mumbled. Maggie bit her lip and struggled not to laugh at his pouting.

"Madam LaRoux said I'm not supposed to bake anything and just relax," she replied with a straight face.

His jaw dropped, "BUT YOU BAKED THE OTHER DAY!" He shouted. And yes, she did…some of it was for the very party that she had planned for later that day.

Maggie simply shrugged and turned away from him, hiding a smile. He proceeded to huff and puff then stomp his way up the stairs then slam the door. He stayed up there till lunch which gave her plenty of time to prep his birthday cake then hide it away in the garage fridge for later.

A few hours later, he came stomping down the steps for lunch just as Maggie was setting up the table. Plopping down at the table, Maggie smirked as she counted to five; as if on cue, her brother sighed loudly. Relaxing her face, she faced her brother with a confused look.

"Yes…" she asked sweetly and he rolled his eyes.

"Do I at least get a special lunch?" He snapped and her jaw fell open in mock surprise.

"Duh! What kind of sister would I be if I didn't serve your favorite?" She grinned, not missing the sigh that escaped her brother.

"Good! Cause after this morning…" he began, pausing when he looked at his 'special lunch': dinosaur chicken nuggets and crinkle cut fries, clearly from a microwave dinner. JJ slowly raised his head to glare heatedly at his sister, wishing for the first time that he was an only child.

Maggie just grinned happily before turning around and heading back to the kitchen. "After you are finished with that, how about I pop in a movie? That new WALL-E movie just came out-" she didn't get to finish at the sound of a door slamming.

Maggie smirked at the sound and turned to see the plate just as she left it. And as if on cue, her phone rang loudly. Looking at the picture, the smirk deepened.

"Hello?" she purred.

"Hey, how's JJ doing?" Carlos asked with some concern etching into his voice. "Is he mad?"

Looking up where her brother disappeared, she nodded even though he couldn't see it, "oh no, I think we're past mad now…" she trailed off, hearing the muffled sounds of a video game.

"Think this will all be worth it?" He asked

"Oh hell yeah," she replied. "You guys ready with the rest of the plan?"

"Yes, we have everything ready."

"Perfect. You have an hour and there will be a key waiting for you."

* * *

"Sissy, where are we going?" Her brother groaned from the back seat.

"Well, since a certain somebody didn't want to enjoy his special birthday lunch…" JJ snorted at her words, "I thought I could pick us up some pizza and maybe some ice cream?" She suggested.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go see mom," he stated, making Maggie clench the wheel tightly.

"Really?" She replied quietly. He never asked to go see her, always too sad or too guilty to do so; she also thought he was too young. But looking in the rear view, she saw the seriousness in his gaze…the determination.

"It's my birthday and every year, you leave to go see her and that's not fair. I never got to meet her Maggie; can I at least see where she sleeps? And talk to her?" He pleaded making her heart clench up. She nodded and took a few turns away from the upcoming pizza place then going west towards the cemetery.

JJ was quiet the rest way, even as she walked beside him to the plot belonging to their mother. The lilies that she picked were still present along with a few other flowers. They just stood there, looking down at the headstone for a few moments, neither wanting to break the silence.

' _Here lies Jovelyn Margaret Jackson._

 _A dear friend, loving wife, and caring mother._

 _Music is the purest form of magic.'_

JJ took a deep breath and kneeled before the headstone, "Hi mom, it's JJ. It's great to finally meet you. I'm sorry for taking so long to meet you…" he paused, "I felt bad mom…" he stopped again and Maggie could hear the tears that struggled to break free. "It's all my fault you're hear mom and I'm sorry…"

Maggie moved to kneel beside him and pulled him close as he cried. That was why she never brought him there. She knew, deep down and despite the time that past, he wasn't ready. It hurt Maggie that JJ believed it was his fault that their mother died. But the truth was that she gave her life for him.

"Sweetie, shhh…it's ok; it's not your fault honey," she whispered, trying to calm her brother.

"Is too! We have no mom! It's all cause of me! I should've never been born!" He cried. She pulled away fast and it was her turn to glare. She shoved him fast, knocking him on his butt; he could only stare in confusion at his sister's face.

"Don't you dare say that! Ever! Mom gave her life so you could live! NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Maggie growled, nostrils flaring.

"She did?" He questioned softly. Maggie nodded, breathing heavily. She didn't trust herself to speak up just yet and had to compose herself first.

"Mom had cancer JJ. The doctors said she couldn't have kids…they were shocked that I popped out and said that it was unlikely to happen again; but she proved them wrong. I couldn't tell you how excited she was…all of us were. I was gonna be a big sister! It was great!

But she had complications a couple months before you were supposed to be born. She went to hospital and the doctors said a tumor was spreading, with no way to stop it. If they were to save you, they had to do emergency surgery to extract the tumor, and even then, they didn't think you would live through it. They only wanted to save mom, but she wasn't hearing them…she wanted you to live.

And instead of doing the emergency surgery to save her life, she decided to induce labor to save yours. It took hours upon hours the labor process and they said she fought the whole time as the tumor fought her body. Then right at midnight, you came…messy, pink, and screaming at the world. By that time, the tumor had reached her kidneys and was slowly shutting down, but mom didn't care. She held you even as they wheeled her away…" she paused.

Maggie couldn't keep going, reaching the point of the story that was hardest for her to tell. Her brother just stared at Maggie in awe as she was crumbling before him. This part was always hard for her cause it was at that part, her life changed, and she was forced to grow up.

"It was the last time I saw her alive. She was pale and clammy, but she smiled as she held you. I was in the waiting room with dad as they wheeled past. I followed while a doctor spoke with dad. I was yelling for my baby brother and mom had them stop. She then held you out to me and I was in awe. I was a big sister now.

She said that she had to go and that to promise I take care of you…show you all the love that she showed me. I nodded, only glancing her way. She smiled and told us she will be with us always. I didn't realize at the time that she knew that she was dying and even through the pain, she knew we'd be okay…that'd I'd take care of you…" Maggie sighed, feeling drained.

JJ just sat there, mulling over the story. After a few more moments, he scooted forward and embraced his big sister. Maggie hugged him close, pulling a bit tighter than normal. A soft breeze brushed their heads as they hugged and kissed at their exposed cheeks. Pulling away, Maggie looked around just as the breeze ceased as quickly as it began.

Moving to stand, Maggie pulled JJ with her, keeping him close. Instead of walking from the grave, JJ's feet remain rooted. Puzzled, she watched as JJ backed away a few feet to kneel before the headstone once more.

"Thanks mom for leaving me Maggie…she's the best big sister a kid could ask for. See ya next year," he smiled then moved to stand with Maggie. "I think we tired her out. Can we get pizza now?" He asked and she smiled back.

* * *

By the time they got home from picking up four extra large pizzas and the biggest tub of ice cream in the supermarket, it was dusk, and the house was dark…just like she planned. With the extra time she bought the guys, she hoped everything was ready and each person was in place. The little detour they made to their mother's grave and the heart to heart with her brother almost made her forget the original plan for the day. Almost…

"Hey kid, if you couldn't tell, my hands are full. Could you please grab the keys and unlock the door?" Maggie asked. JJ nodded and grabbed the keys along with the tub of ice cream. The door clicked and he pushed the door open. Hanging the keys on a nearby hook, he moved past the foyer into the living area while Maggie quickly shoved past him.

"Uh, Maggie? I don't remember leaving any lights off…" JJ stated as he moved to turn on the overhead light.

"SURPRISE!"

JJ jumped and nearly fell over as he took in Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and James along with his friends from school, neighbors, and a few other familiar faces. The room was decorated with balloons, streamers, and a large banner that said 'Happy Birthday' was pinned to the top of the stairwell. Someone started up some music while JJ stood with his mouth agape. Maggie reappeared beside him, smiling broadly as she placed a paper crown on top of his head.

"Happy birthday kiddo," she said before kissing his cheek. His jaw was still dropped down in shock. "Did you really think I didn't have plans for your birthday baby bro?" He just nodded as each of the guys came over. He snapped his jaw shut and crossed his arms.

"Ok. I expect my sister to have her mean moments, but you guys were in on it?" He nearly shouted. Each of the guys shrugged and before JJ could say anything else, each of the guys held out a large package for him to take.

"We hope this makes up for our deceit," Kendall stated.

"Or makes you hate us less?" Logan tossed in.

Puzzled, JJ went to work unwrapping each of their gifts at once. With each presented, he gasped and shouted happily. Looking over, Maggie was able to gather that each of the guys got him hockey equipment. Carlos got him a shiny black helmet that looked eerily similar to his own. Logan got him a large face mask. Kendall got him a shiny thick NHL issued hockey stick. Lastly, James got him various padding for his arms, legs, and torso.

She sighed…her dad would be less than thrilled. But when JJ looked back at her, she smiled big ignoring the nagging she'll get in the future. He was quickly inspecting each thing and jumping for joy at the notion of having such high quality hockey gear.

"We figured since you've been practicing with us and will be doing more of it in the future, you needed your own gear," Carlos smiled.

JJ said nothing, only nodding at first, "I guess I can forgive you guys then," he smiled, throwing himself to Carlos who pulled him in for a group hug. Maggie smiled a genuine smile at the kindness and still not believing that a group of ne'er-do-wells that stole her baked goods were deeply impacting their lives in such a short amount of time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, I'd say the party was a success," Carlos stated as he cleared the last of the trash in the living room. Maggie was finishing in the kitchen, pausing to glance around the room. Everybody pretty much cleared out maybe an hour ago aside from Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and James who volunteered to help clean. But instead, three of the four were playing Mario Kart with JJ in his room.

"Yeah, I agree," she agreed. "Thanks again for helping out and staying behind," Carlos smiled and brushed her off.

"No problem. He's our little buddy now and we look out for our own," he said with a wink. Maggie looked away, blushing. She shook her head to clear the fog forming around her mind. When she looked up, Carlos' eyes were still on hers.

"Do I have something on my face Carlitos?" She asked, touching her face trying to hide her blushing. Carlos just shook his head and tied a couple bags. Maggie turned and washed her hands, even taking a moment to rinse her face. After drying off, she moved to clean up what was left of JJ's Ninja Turtles cake.

"You know, I'm surprised any survived…" Carlos stated from behind her. She jumped in response, surprising herself. "Woah, scary much?" Carlos asked, bringing his hands to grip her forearms.

"Sorry, I'm just running on fumes right now," she said softly. Carlos nodded in understanding while staring at her intently. He loosened his grip on her arms and instead stroked them lightly. Maggie gulped, feeling hot all of a sudden. "Uhm, Carlos…"

"Shhhh…" he whispered, moving closer to her till their lips were only centimeters apart.

"What are you doing?" She whispered back.

"Being brave," he replied simply before closing the distance and planting his lips onto hers. Maggie's eyes grew wide for a moment then closed as she lost herself in the kiss, pulling Carlos against her. His lips were soft and plump compared to her cupid mouth leading her to suck on his. He groaned into the kiss and she took the opportunity to dive her tongue into his mouth, fighting for dominance.

Butterflies fluttered fast in Maggie's belly as the kiss deepened and she pulled him even closer. His hardness was against her and she loved the feel as she gripped his hair that had been trapped under his helmet only seconds ago. He growled against her mouth and picked her up to place her on the counter, making her squeal in response, and wrap her legs around his waist.

"Carlos…" she moaned, pulling away to breathe as he kissed her jaw line. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the sensations racking her brain. Lost in a haze, Maggie didn't notice the click of a lock or the opening of a door. It took the door slamming and the sound of footsteps to snap her out of it. Carlos heard it too and pulled away in a flash, ducking to pick up his helmet.

"Hello?" A male voice called out. Maggie jumped off the counter at the voice and bore a large cheshire like grin as she ran around the corner.

"Dad!" She squealed happily as the man spun her around.

"Hey babygirl, miss me?" He chuckled before setting her down and kissing her forehead. "Where's my birthday boy?" He asked as he entered the kitchen, frowning when he saw a teenage boy instead.

Seeing her father's expression, Maggie quickly moved around to stand with Carlos, "Dad, this is Carlos; he's a friend of mine from school,"

"Is he one of the boys that JJ told me about that's been teaching him hockey?" He asked sternly, staring directly at Carlos. The boy in questioned gulped nervously under his scrutiny. Maggie nudged him slightly, but he was rooted to the spot.

"Carlos," she said through clenched teeth, "this is my dad, John. Are you just gonna stand there?"

"Yeap!" He replied hastily and Maggie had to suppress an eye roll. Before any other actions were taken, the sound of rushing footsteps broke the brief silence.

"Daddy!" JJ shouted gleefully, running into his father. Distracted, John moved to pick up his son, hugging him tight.

"Ah! There's my little guy! Happy Birthday JJ!" He said exclaimed. Behind him, the rest of the guys stood mirroring similar expressions to Carlos.

"That's your dad?!" Each of them mouthed and pointed. Maggie smiled and nodded up to her very tall, very dark, very imposing Navy dad.

"You have a good birthday champ?" Her dad asked. JJ nodded fast, his plastic crown nearly falling from his head.

"Yeah! Maggie and the guys threw me a surprise party! And they got me daddy! I was surprised!" He said happily.

"Friends eh?" He questioned, turning to notice the other three who waved unenthusiastically. A vein began to throb on the side of their father's neck.

"Friends that were just leaving!" Maggie exclaimed and each of them took the hint. Pulling Carlos away, she moved to the rest of the group, and kicked them out one by one. "Thanks again for the help guys, see ya'll next week!"

"Bye Maggie! Bye JJ!" They shouted as she slammed the door. Sighing, she moved back into the living area to see JJ seated on the couch watching a movie while their dad was beside him. He looked up at her as she moved to sit on the recliner. His usual seat.

"So dad, how long-"

"Margaret Lee Jackson, why were those boys in this house after I said no to their presence?"

Maggie winced at the use of her full name while JJ stiffened at his father's side. "Getting straight to the point I see…" she began. John gave her a look and she threw her hands up defensively. "Ok! Jeez. Like JJ said, they were here to help with his surprise party. Also", she paused, her father was about to interrupt her again, "Michelle and her mother were present, like you requested."

"They weren't here when I walked in the door. And you were alone with one of them," he stated.

"Please dad, Carlos is harmless, and he was cowering before you," she snapped.

"Watch your tone," he began, a heavy warning his reply.

She sighed in response, "my apologies…" she grumbled.

"I just worry. You are young and impressionable as is your brother, even more so…" Maggie just rolled her eyes at his words. "Besides, you don't want any distractions with you going off to school at the end of the summer." He grinned and she went still. "Did you pick a place yet? Or have you decided to go to Minnesota State?"

"Ahem, well dad…the thing about that is ahem…" she kept stopping to clear her throat.

"What babygirl? Didn't you get your acceptance letters already?" He asked. She sighed and let her head fall back against the recliner. It was now or never. Her father just got home and he was in a good mood after all, maybe it'll work in her favor?

"No dad. I didn't get any, not a single one," he looked confused at her words. "I did however get awarded an internship for the summer at a Culinary and Baking Institute in California. They already awarded me a full ride for the rest of the year," she stated happily.

"Yeah! All the recipes she made up won against the country! Isn't that awesome?" JJ piped in and she smiled at him gratefully.

John didn't look at her as his lips stretched into a thin line, mulling over her words. "So you're telling me that you sent out nothing? And received nothing?"

Maggie's mouth fell open, "Not nothing dad! I got accepted in one of the most prestigious schools in the country!"

"For a hobby; that's not very practical sweetie," he replied, disappointment clear on his face. "I hope you know that you are telling them no." He sighed and shook his head slightly, "I'll see if I can pull some strings with the state school,"

"But dad, I told them yes already! And I figured since you'll be home-"

"You are not going to squander your future and talents on a hobby! The discussion is closed, young lady,"

But something inside of Maggie snapped. She glanced at her brother and he nodded, creeping away from their dad and up the stairs without alerting their father. She had a lot of things bottled up from keeping her mouth shut for so many years and she was about to let it all out; she couldn't let her brother witness that flood rush.

"This young lady is seventeen years old," she snapped. His neck vein throbbed more and he rose slowly as did Maggie.

"You still live in my house!" He yelled.

"You've been in this house barely five minutes! You really want to pull that card with me?!"

"I've been out busting my ass for this family and this country! And you have the audacity to throw it in my face! You are still just a child!"

"No I'm not! I haven't been a child since mom died eleven years ago!" She bellowed out. It was low blow, yes, but she was angry. Angry at her dad for still babying her. Angry that he just waltzed into the house and was already berating her. Angry at his control, even when he wasn't there, but even more so when he makes an appearance.

His face softened at her reply, "Maggie-"

"No! I don't want to hear another speech from you! And you will hear what I have to say!" She growled. He nodded, taking a step back. "I am more mature than more than half the kids my age. Instead of playing with baby dolls, I took care of an actual baby! Instead of playing with an easy bake oven, I learned to use a real one! That is not fair of you to say that you're the only one busting your ass!

I haven't gone to one sports' game or school dance since I started high school. I have zero real friends nor have ever gone on a date. I take care of this house, my brother, and managed to graduate a year before I was meant to! A graduation you missed by the way! Hell, I don't even know how to be a teenager! That's two things that were taken from me!" She shouted, close to tears.

"Maggie, please-" her father pleaded.

"I've accepted mom's death, truly I have. And I have accepted that what you are doing is a noble thing. But what I can't accept is that you can't support your own daughter's dreams! I'm a great cook and a hell of a baker! Why would you squash that? I know mom wouldn't! She was a musician for Christ's sake!" She exclaimed, slapping her hands at her thighs.

"And I don't want you wasting time on dreams like she did!" He shouted. All the tears she's been holding in for so many years busted through. He frowned and moved towards her, but she was quicker. She turned and ran away, out of the house and into the dark night.

* * *

At the same time, Carlos Garcia was currently seated in the living room, snacking on mini-corndogs and watching Toonami. Both of his parents were out for the evening while both of his sisters were out and about leaving him to his own devices. But Carlos was perfectly fine with being alone…that meant walking around in his boxers and dirty undershirt. His calm evening of solitude was soon interrupted by rapt knocking from the front door.

"Really?" Carlos said to himself noticing it was nearly midnight. Throwing on his helmet and giving it a few taps, he moved towards the door. Checking the peephole and seeing who stood on the other side, he quickly unlocked and swung the door open. "Maggie?" He questioned.

The girl in question did not look like the usual Maggie. The Maggie he was familiar with was strong, confident, and well put together. This girl in front of him however was disheveled, disorganized, and worst of all; this girl was crying…the Maggie he knew never cried. Once the door was open wide enough, she threw herself into his arms.

"My f-father is try-trying to c-crush my d-dreams Carlos!" She sniffled, her words partially muffled as she cried on his shoulder. Unsure of what to do, he just held her and rubbed her back. Carlos closed the door and half carried Maggie to the couch. He said nothing as she continued to sob, the sounds echoing around the room, and steadily breaking Carlos' heart.

After what seemed like an eternity, her sobbing turned into light hiccups. She pulled her face from his shoulder, wiping her face as she did so, and Carlos was able to take a better look. Her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were red, but even then, Carlos thought she still looked beautiful. Even though she was distraught over her father and had to witness it, part of him was glad that she came to him.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly. She nodded then quickly shook it. "It's ok, take your time…I'll be right here,"

She took a shaky breath in then let it out roughly, "I told my dad about the school in California and he reaction wasn't the best…" she began as she recanted the argument that led to her running away in tears to his house. His heart clenched and he wished he showed more balls earlier that day to her father.

"I'm sorry Maggie," he said, rubbing her back again. She merely shrugged and leaned against his chest.

"At least I told him," she stated. "I just wished I was eighteen already so I wouldn't have to get his permission or else I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Yeah, but that wouldn't solve anything; it's better that you told him," Carlos replied, which made Maggie sit back up.

"What do you mean by that? I wouldn't have to worry about getting his permission to stay on campus for the summer," she snapped. Carlos' eyes widened and he gulped, taking an extra moment to gather his words.

"Both my grandfather and my father are cops; I'm expected to be the third generation of Garcia to go into Law Enforcement. Naturally, I should want to right? No, I want to be a professional hockey player. And I know, not the most realistic idea but it's mine. When I sat down with him and discussed it, he wasn't happy, but I also told him I would have a fall back, just in case," Carlos stated as she stared him down, looking more like her old self.

"Well, you have a promising career as a guinea pig," she replied with a snort.

"As long as it's your stuff I'm eating," he said honestly making her smile. "You are talented both academically and culinary, just remind him that even if it's not a likely option, remind it's just that and you still have your brains as a back up,"

She nodded and continued to smile, "I thought Kendall was the one who gave pep talks," she laughed and Carlos joined in.

"Well, the helmet helps," he said with a double tap. Maggie shook her head and laughed, content with the one and only Carlos Garcia. Her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hello to those that have stuck around with this story and to the ones that just discovered it. I have been on a hiatus and I have returned to bring this story to a close. I have also posted other updates as well so be sure to check them out. This story concludes another Big Time Rush member and I am working on finishing up with the other two members' stories. I will also (eventually) in the near furture will posting one shots on the members, so keep an eye out. Thank you to the few that followed this story and I hope it's enjoyed! =)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to 'Big Time Rush' whatsoever; just the story/OC I came up with.

 **Chapter 5**

Early the next morning, Maggie was curled up with Carlos on his sofa. Carlos' father had already gone off to work, his sisters were still knocked out, and his mother was cooking breakfast in the kitchen not at all bothered by the house guest. Actually, she was semi pleased by the girl sharing the couch with her son, especially when she noticed that she was the spinning image of her best friend. She smiled thinking of her friend Jovelyn, rest her soul.

Mama Garcia hummed in the kitchen as she whipped up her famous cinnamon French toast and cheesy eggs with bacon, extra crispy. She barely plated and had the food set on the table when she heard a squeal from the living room followed by heavy footfall. Turning, she was greeted by her only son, drooling at the sight of breakfast. Maggie slowly trailed behind to the kitchen.

"Carlos Garcia, did you really push that girl off the sofa?" She questioned, hands on her hips. Carlos' face fell and he turned to see Maggie rubbing her backside as she glared behind him.

"Uh, sorry Maggie…" he stated sheepishly.

"I should know better by now," she replied groggily. Yawning once more, she paused as she gathered her surroundings. She looked between Carlos and his mother, remembering she wasn't at her home. "Oh, this is real…"

Carlos chuckled then pulled her aside before his mother, "Maggie, I'd like you to meet mi madre, Rosa. Mama, este es Maggie-"

"Jovelyn's daughter and my future daughter in law," both teens coughed at her statement, "it's a pleasure; you look so much like her ya know," she winked, moving back to the table.

"Uh, erm…we, him, her…" they both stammered making Rosa roll her eyes.

"Y'all are gonna flood my kitchen and catch flies in your gums if you both keep spattering drool everywhere. Now, pull up a chair and eat, dios mío," she fussed as she loaded her own plate. Shaking their heads, they each pulled up a seat, Carlos taking care of Maggie's before sitting, and eventually dug in.

They chatted easily and not once did Rosa question her presence. Maggie relished in the warmth and homey-ness that came from the Garcia residence. She melded and relaxed the longer she sat with Rosa and Carlos, completely in a state of bliss. Back home, stress and order were regular companions compared to the Garcia residence; the organized chaos was a breath of fresh air.

Eventually his sisters, Rosario and Rosita, joined in. Neither girl blinked an eye at her appearance, but were quick to pick with their baby brother. They would bat their eyelashes and make kissy faces at Carlos in between questioning Maggie. Rosa had no words and only rolled her eyes as she cleared what she could from the table and loaded the dishwasher.

"You both are going to chase away his only chance at a girlfriend if you keep up with these interrogations…" she stated from the sink.

"But mom!"

"Dad would be so proud of us!"

"And we're just looking out for our only baby brother!"

"Think of it as getting to know our future sister in law!"

"Help me!" Carlos pleaded wordlessly before sipping his milk. Maggie shook her head, grinning widely at the three.

"Wow, you got a regular Fred and George on your hands, eh Weasley?" Maggie commented which in turn made milk spew out Carlos' nose. Maggie snorted while both sisters wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"You're a Harry Potter nerd too?"

"And you just called us Weasleys?"

"You so lost cool points,"

"Seriously,"

And on that note, both sisters exited the kitchen without waiting for Maggie's reply. Maggie on the other hand was still laughing while Carlos struggled to clean up his milk mess. He glared at Maggie but couldn't stay angry for long, he really liked her laugh maybe just as much as he liked her smile. This was a vast improvement from her demeanor barely twelve hours prior.

"Really Malfoy?" Carlos stated as he cleaned up the last of the milk.

"And you are welcome," Maggie replied in between her chuckles. "I needed that Carlos, thank you." She smiled.

"Anytime mi querida," he replied, smiling back.

Feeling shy, she avoided his gaze, "Uhm, and thank you Rosa for," she paused, noticing that Rosa had slipped away as well. Shaking her head, Maggie faced forward only to see that Carlos was now kneeling before her, very near eye level. She gulped, "she always do that?"

"My mother is very trusting and an excellent judge of character," he replied with a shrug. His fingers traced circles around her thighs, making Maggie shiver.

"When did you get so bold Carlos Garcia?" She whispered. He smirked, pulling himself upwards.

"Well, there's this girl that I met a few months ago that was super intense and intimidating. We started hanging out and her Malfoy ways began rubbing off on me. But on the upside, my marshmallow tendencies have made her into a big softie."

Maggie scoffed at his words but smiled nonetheless. And he continued on.

"Plus, I've grown fond of her to the point of having a crush on said girl. And I figured that if she's intense, then I should be able to match it. She's a real inspiration and a welcome change in my life."

On the verge of tears, Maggie leaned forward to cup his cheeks, "don't change too much Carlitos or else I wouldn't have a reason to like you so much."

Closing the gap, Carlos captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss. Unlike the previous day, neither teen was cautious of the other and now were able to let loose much tension. What started as a sweet kiss soon developed into another kiss, drowning them in a much needed passionate distraction.

Maggie's hands dropped and her arms circled Carlos' neck, drawing him close, deepening the kiss. Carlos moaned as Maggie's tongue invaded his mouth, controlling the kiss. He bit her lip in response and she squealed, pulling away. Both teens were breathing heavily like they just ran a marathon rather than engaging in a heated make-out session.

"Well…" Maggie began, still taking heavy breaths, "that happened," she giggled and Carlos did too.

"And it was better than I imagined…" he replied, making Maggie give him a look.

"You've imagined this?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes…among other things," he winked. Maggie gasped and smacked him.

"You pervert!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, but I'm your pervert," he said as he wriggled his brows. She rolled her eyes and smacked him again.

"Yeah…I guess you are…" she sighed happily before pecking his lips once more.

"Mmmmm," Carlos groaned, pulling back. "As much as I'd like to do this all day, I know that you have other tasks to take care of today," he said with a knowing look. She huffed and nodded, eyes downcast not noticing the extra visitors now present in the kitchen.

"And as much as we don't want to vomit up our breakfast…"

"We all have chores to do today,"

"Plus, we eat in here,"

"You are so gross baby brother!"

"And inconsiderate…"

"And grooooooooosssssss!"

"Kill me now…" Carlos whined, rising and moving to his original seat at the table.

"Aw, do you really want to die a virgin sugar pie?" Rosario asked. Carlos, now wearing his signature helmet, slammed his head against the table.

"Wait," Rosita interjected, looking over at Maggie, "is he still a virgin?" She asked with a shocked expression. Maggie could barely hold it together as Carlos banged his head against the table repeatedly. Whatever hellish battle Maggie was to face later that day, all she had to do was replay these moments to help move along.

* * *

Some hours later, Maggie received a call from her neighbor, Michelle about JJ staying the weekend, since her younger cousin Alex was over, which was perfect timing. Maggie dreaded the incoming conversation with her father, but was relieved that she didn't have to do it with her brother in the house.

Her stomach churned as she entered the house and continued to bubble as she searched for him. She knew he was home partially because his truck was still in the driveway and two because her neighbors were kind enough to inform her of his presence. Sighing, she made the trek upstairs, the last place where he could be.

And she was right. On the second floor above the living room was a loft space that served as entertainment area between her and JJ's rooms…a space that was occupied by her father. He was seated on a recliner near the window looking at a leather bound book in his lap. He heard her soft steps, but didn't acknowledge her presence as he gazed into the book.

"I didn't know your mother until our senior year of high school. We were in very different crowds; I was the typical jock and she was a thespian. First three years, we had no interactions whatsoever. Then at the start of the school year, we had a talent show with your mother as a headliner. I had football practice that let out early so me and a few of my buddies went to watch, not intending to take it seriously.

"Halfway through the show, I was ready to leave…until I heard the voice of an angel erupt in that auditorium. I was rooted in place and my jaw was to the floor from only her voice. She was singing a song in Tagalog, a song to this day I still do not understand but Hell, it was beautiful.

"She was a siren and I was under her spell. I eventually quit football, pissing off the coach and the team, to join theater and the choir, whatever she participated in. And despite being a social pariah, it was well worth it. I was able to get better acquainted with the person behind the voice. And honey, your mother was a little spit fire.

"She was beyond suspicious of me. And was very blunt about her opinions, one of the many qualities I loved about her. She tried to push me away countless times, but I wasn't one to back down, especially after all I had done just to get in her circle. It actually wasn't until our graduation did she said yes to my advances. She figured that since I was still pursuing her at that point in time, that I was serious."

He paused, snorting at the memory, and flipping a few pages in his book. A yearbook by the looks of it. Maggie was in shock and awe by the story, never in her life witnessing her father confessing to something as emotional as to how her folks got together. She just assumed that they were high school sweethearts, but it was much more complex. And by the looks of it, he wasn't close to being finished with the story.

"I wore her down and it was great, but the timing wasn't the best. Since I quit all sports and my grades were only average, my only option was the military; I was set to leave at the end of the summer. Your mother was NYC bound a week before I shoved off, accepted into Julliard, early admittance. But we made due and didn't waste a moment.

"In those short months, I knew more about her than the friends I had for years. And in that time, I had completely fallen for her; I even told her so the day she left. She didn't say it back, not right away, but it was fine…it felt good regardless. Then a week later, I got on my first boat, and didn't touch land for over a year. It was a long year and it was hard to keep contact.

"We had an unspoken agreement at one point concerning our infrequent conversations since we went months without talking and that was fine. We were adults, experiencing new things and blah blah blah. It was fine. I wasn't on the boat forever and I knew once we hit land, the first thing I'd do was see her. And some months later at the docks in Jersey, I did just that.

"Still in uniform, I hopped the first subway to New York, and headed for her school. She didn't know this and I was anxious to surprise her, but in the end, we both got surprised. Near her school, there was a café that I popped into; I needed coffee for my nerves. And who do I find behind the counter at that café? Your mother. Still beautiful and radiant as ever, even in a stained blouse and green apron.

"To say she was shocked was an understatement. And lucky for me, she was near the end of her shift, and I didn't have to wait long. So after all the hugs, kisses, and how are yas, did we sit and get down to the nitty gritty. She told me about how she didn't make the cut for Julliard and had to till the end of the year to audition again. And rather than face the shame of returning home, she decided to stay there till she could try again.

"I was stunned by her confession and all I wanted to do was protect her. I knew I loved her and admired her, but in that moment, hearing how she had to struggle, I had a fierce urge to shelter and care for her. But your mother, she was a proud and very stubborn woman. But again, one of the many reasons why I loved her. And I knew there was nothing I could say to change her mind. Well, not yet anyways…"

His voice was rather wistful at that point and Maggie could tell he was getting to the climax of his story. From the little she could remember, her parents got married sometime in college, and proceeded to travel for his assignments for a few years before settling back in Minnesota…not too long before she got pregnant with Maggie.

"So I was patient for the rest of that time. I would visit whenever I was on land since my boat times were getting shorter. We got closer during that time and I fell head over boots for her. Then on one particular day when I was heading to see her, I made a split decision. You see, months ahead of that day, I called her father up and asked for her hand. I didn't know when I'd do it, but I knew I wanted to marry her. And I already had my grandmother's ring with me since high school, so it was a matter of timing, like usual.

"Anyways, I'm getting off course. One fine day in September, your mother had an audition, and we were to meet afterwards at a park nearby. I was dressed in my uniform, boots shined, and the ring feeling heavy in my pocket. I waited and I waited and waited. The sun was getting low and I was anxious so I searched for her, starting with the audition spot. And fortunate for me, I didn't need to look anywhere else.

"She was sitting on the curb, hunched over, in tears and keep in mind I have never seen or know of your mother crying. Ever. And seeing someone as strong as your mother in such a broken state hurt me deep. I sat beside her and when she noticed me, she hugged me, still sobbing. She said that she was second guessing herself and was ready to quit…that she couldn't take another rejection. My heart clenched and broke at her words. This was not my Jovelyn, not the girl I fell in love with.

"And then I knew. In that moment, it was the moment. So I did something daring: I shushed your mother. She looked at me like I was crazy and even though she was in that dark hole, surrounded by negativity, her eyes were alive and bright with the same fiery passion that she had the first time I met her."

He paused, finally looking up to meet Maggie's gaze. Like his eyes, her's were watery, and fighting to break through. He stood up and crossed the few feet that separated them. Maggie didn't move…couldn't move as he stood imposing before her. He kneeled in front of her so they were nearly eye level and then did his voice begin to break, approaching the end of his story.

"You have her eyes my dear. The same spark…the same drive…the same passionate determination and I am so sorry I almost stomped it out. You are your mother's daughter and I am so proud of you. You deserve to at least try like she did. Fail like she did. And most of all, fight like she did." He stated as he slowly brought his arms around her for a hug.

And both of their walls broke. All the anguish that she held in for seventeen years fell through in that hug. And in turn, all of his attempts at sheltering his daughter washed from within him. They both unleashed much needed closure into just that one hug and a weight over their relationship had been lifted. It felt good and they both knew that their relationship could grow from there.

Maggie sniffled away the last of her tears, but was afraid her voice would betray her if she spoke. But opportune for her, daddy dearest had one extra thing to say.

"She told me she loved me that day. After close to five years of pursuing her, establishing a friendship, the on and offs, all of it…she finally said she loved me. I wonder if it was the ring…" he said in a joking tone, making Maggie laugh. Even after a long emotional roller coaster, he still manages to work in a joke. Oh yeah, it was all downhill from there…but at least she had her dad back with her.

* * *

"Margaret Lee Jackson! Are you ready yet?! Your flight leaves in two hours!" John yelled up the stairs, gathering his things for the drive to the airport. Maggie was ready last week and was currently with Carlos enjoying their last few hours together. One her bed, in each other's arms, lips locked, and tongues dueling.

"Mmmm, Carlos…" Maggie groaned as he suckled on her neck.

"Yes mi querida?" He asked, still kissing her neck.

"You have to leave…"

"But I'm going to the airport with you…"

"But my dad doesn't know you're in my rom right now. And he's been cleaning his shotgun," Carlos' eyes shot open and he all but leapt through her open window just as her dad came strolling into her room.

He rolled his eyes seeing that she was still in bed. "Margaret, you have three and a half hours to sleep on the flight, and we had to leave twenty minutes ago! Up, up, up child!"

Maggie stood and gathered the last of her bags. Looking around her room, she was aware that she was leaving behind her livelihood for something completely life changing. Shaking her head, she quickly followed her dad down the stairs to put the last of the bags in his truck. JJ and the guys were already waiting in the vehicle, just as antsy as the rest of the family.

John rolled his eyes, but cranked the ignition, and headed north. The guys chatted in the back with JJ while Maggie remained quiet up front with her dad. His eyes remained focused on the road, and the only indicator of his true state was the clenching of the steering wheel. It was still hard for him the further they drove from the suburbs to Saint Paul International.

Maggie continued to stare outside her window, entranced by the different flashes of places they flashed past. She lived there her whole life and was feeling somewhat sentimental at leaving behind all she knew. But then she figured if her mother can do it, she can too. Her mother may not of gotten as far, but she tried. Maggie took deep calming breaths, the airport now in her line of sight. John circled around the he pulled in front of the departing section.

He remained at the wheel for a few moments while everyone else exited. Each of the guys helped with the bags then Kendall, James, and Logan took turns telling her goodbye.

"Make sure to call us when you land and every other day after that."

"If you meet any hot older chicks, pass along my headshot, and phone number."

"And don't forget to sign up for the academic stuff too even though we all know you're gonna kill it as a culinary artist."

Maggie smiled at each of them, resisting the urge to cry. "Thanks guys and please promise to take care of my brother. And don't let him skip out on any hockey practices!" They each nodded then pulled her in for a group hug.

"Ok boys, we'll just be a few minutes, don't make me regret this…" John said as he grabbed two of Maggie's bags and headed into the airport to check them in. Maggie gave them one last look before following behind with Carlos and JJ, both of whom were very quiet. Maggie scoped the hustle and bustle of the airport, clenching and unclenching her shoulder strap.

"I can do this…I can do this…" she mumbled to herself. Her dad quickly reappeared, presenting her with tags, and her boarding pass.

"Your bags are checked in and your are at the Delta terminal." He said as he handed her the pass. "Your plane leaves in another half hour, we have to hurry," he finished, already heading for the escalators not waiting for her to respond. She shrugged and nodded for the others to move ahead. Carlos and JJ trailed behind as Maggie caught up with her dad.

"You ok there sir?" Maggie asked and he nodded stiffly.

"Do you have your ID? And is everything charged? Do you know anything about your roommate yet?" He fired off last minute questions as they got closer to the terminal.

"Yes, yes, and all I know is that her name is Chloe and that she's a fashion design major. Also, she's my age," Maggie said happily, thankful that she wasn't rooming with a twenty year old. John nodded again, back to his sulking. Feeling confused, she looked ahead and realized why: they were at her gate. This was it, do or die, no turning back.

"Well, here we are…" he said dumbly.

"Yeap…" Carlos and JJ chimed in.

Maggie sighed, "nobody cheer at once." They just stared at her. "Oh c'mon guys! I'm not going to want to go if ya'll keep looking at me like this! I'm nervous too and…and I just…" Maggie sniffled, ready to let the floodgates fall. Oh how she hated that she was becoming a crier.

"Oh sweetie…" John sighed, pulling Maggie in for a hug. "We're just gonna miss you, myself the most," Carlos coughed loudly and Maggie had to stifle a giggle. "Don't worry, we'll be fine, and we'll see you at Thanksgiving, ok?"

Maggie nodded then pulled away. Turning, she paid close attention to her brother who had yet to say word since they left the house. "Any wise words little booger?"

He huffed and shook his head, "Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

"Can I at least get a hug?" She opened her arms hopeful. She knew that he was mad that she was leaving, but she wanted to at least get a goodbye hug. JJ shrugged then closed the gap and hugged her tight.

"I'll miss you sissy and I'll make sure to visit mom while you're gone," he whispered the pecked her on the cheek. She sniffled again, giving him one last squeeze before setting him down.

"Stick with the guys and call me for anything, ok?" He nodded and she wiped her eyes, not ready for the last goodbye. Carlos, as bashful as ever and for once not wearing his signature helmet, moved to stand before her.

"Oh Scarecrow, I think I'll miss you most of all…" Maggie said dreamily, trying to lessen the tension. Carlos rolled his eyes and instead of giving some smartass remark, he pulled her in for a kiss, not caring that John was glaring at him nor that JJ was dry heaving. Both parties pulled away as the teens kissed, neither wanting to say goodbye.

 _'Delta Flight 432 for Los Angeles, now boarding!'_

Maggie pulled away from the kiss first, but wasn't ready to let go. Carlos' eyes were still clenched shut as he pulled her in for another hug. Reluctantly, he pulled away, eyes centered on Maggie. She slowly backed away, eyes on him and then flashed to her little family behind him. More tears steadily fell down her cheeks, but she smiled bright.

"I'm not saying goodbye, but see you later…" she yelled. They each nodded, shouting their love yous as she turned to hand her ticket to the flight attendant. Glancing over her shoulder, she was able to catch Carlos' eye one last time. He winked at her and nodded slightly, smiling softly. She smiled back then pushed forward.

They each lingered behind till the doors locked then waited a few minutes longer for take off. They stood by a large window and watched as her plane did it's final take-off procedures. Pulling away, the plane circled around the landing strip then gradually began lifting from roadway then flying away into the sky out of their sight. Carlos placed his palm on the cool glass, still staring ahead, smiling.

"I will see you again mi querida…te amo mucho."

 ** _'THE END'_**


End file.
